Vitiosus
'''Vitiosus '''are evolved and very corrupt versions of Vytl. History A project launched by Scourge, Zonu, and an unidentified Deatharian was the source of the Vitiosus' creation. The goal was to make Hyperspiritual (ghosts, sayoras, or skuras that are bent to be more powerful) evolutions of Vytls, and in a way, the project was a success. However, the first time one was biologically engineered, they found a problem: the Vitiosus would not obey them. They did not know why, but they kept the Vitiosus for their own purposes. The scythes resemble Scourge, the black eyes from Zonu, and the necklace from the Deatharian. Even thought the Vitiosus acknowledged his resemblance to his creators, he was a lone wolf and did not like to be around any living organisms. He never fled for this reason, but hid from his creators. He knew very well that they could destroy him easily, and the longer he hid, the more anxious he grew. Until one point, his anxiety overtook him. When he attempted to flee to somewhere else, Zonu spotted him. The Vitiosus thought that he was attacking him, so upon instinct, he fought back. Zonu died from the Vitiosus that night. A mist crawled into the air from his death, and the Vitiosus felt something surge through his body. He felt Zonu's lifeless corpse, and thus he hungered for the surge. He left with pride, knowing that he was more powerful than his creators. The Deatharian and Scourge decided to leave the origonal Vitiosus as he was in the wild and scrap some ideas to make them obey them. But when they started to clone them, they made one large mistake: They had made them too intellegent. They all fled to the wild, but some stayed to fight their creators. Scourge and the Deatharian died as well that night. Some fled to cities and towns. A group of seven were scattered across one plantation and they overheard rumors on Reanpe. The Vitiosus were fascinated by the legends and now eternally search for him. They live forever unelss killed in battle, if even possible. They do not fear Rholn nor flee from the thumping ground. Tactics Vitiosus are impossible to talk to, befriend, or even be near by. Herob rine was not known by the Vitiosus, and thus they are naturally aggressive towards anyone and anything. They attack whatever they see, other than their own species. They are seen in every dimension but are rarer than a Nova Creeper. The odds of seeing one is extremely low, and they are able to sneak up on players, then shred them apart like nothing. They are near-impossible to attack because of their highly distorted aura. When attacked by a Vitiosus and wearing no armor is a guarenteed death. Their drops are unknown because nobody has ever killed a Vitiosus. At first glance, they are their regular forms, but when they are attacking something, they turn into their nightmare form. If you are in a dimension with a fear bar, this will overload it. Habitat Vitiosus have a very small chance to spawn in a 7x7 block radius in every dimension. The more corrupt and evil the region, the more they spawn. *Overworld: 0.00003413% **Nether: 0.00091% **The End: 0.000000011231% *BlackDown: 0.008139% **BlackNether: 0.000098567% **BlackEnd: 0.00000000456721% *Novacios: 0.000000000000000000001% *Redblock: 0.009% **The Paradox: 0.98% *The Hevoram: 4% *Haudh Lhotha: 13% *Mechania: 0.0000000000034% *Shirin: 31% *The Afterworld: 26% *The Moongardens: 0.0000000000000000000000000561% *Icengard: 0.0000763% *Minelantis: 0.000000092531% *Far Lands: 0.91% *Ohaob: 24% Category:Vytl Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Highly Feared